


[Podfic] Shut Me Up

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cover Art Welcome, First Time Blow Jobs, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, bro-job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofShut Me Upby angelsavesAuthor's summary:The only way to shut Lance up would be with a cock in his mouth.
Relationships: Hunk/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Shut Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Shut Me Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990267) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ha9rrt5dey29gvv/Shut%20Me%20Up.mp3?dl=0) | 00:04:23 | 4.32 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you angelsaves for leaving permission to podfic.
> 
> This has been recorded for Podfic Bingo 2020 for the squares "Random Fic," "First Time," and "Unfamiliar Fandom." See my full card [here](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/11637.html).
> 
> I used a random number generator and the "Podfic Welcome" tag to pick this fic, but I was pleasantly surprised to find this fic. I think it is very hot and I enjoyed even though I know nothing about Voltron; I hope you enjoy it too.
> 
> Thanks for listening.


End file.
